The aims of this core are to develop PCR-based assays to measure selected transcript concentration change in animals or tissues treated with botanicals, extract and store DNA from botanicals, identify variation in nucleotide sequences of botanicals, quantify DNA in botanical samples, and use "TaqMan" technology to devise method to identify impurities in the DNA extracts. Most of these aims will be accomplished using the new ABI TaqMan technology and an ABI Prism 7700 Sequence Detector and traditional sequence analysis.